


Eating Out/Dining In

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [41]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fem!Rin, Genderbending, Rule 63, Top!Rin, bottom!sousuke, fem!Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin eats her girlfriend out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Out/Dining In

Having your girlfriend as your roommate was a wonderful thing, Rin thought. It meant they could sleep in the same bed - Rin’s bunk was the only one they had used in months - and cuddle in their underwear and wear as little as they wanted. It meant they could make out whenever they wanted without having to sneak about and kick someone else out for privacy, and it also meant that if things were to…escalate…well, that was ok too. No need to control themselves and wait for later.

She could move smoothly from her girlfriend’s lips after kissing her breathless, to nuzzle the curve of her jaw and down her neck, pressing kisses to the pale column of flesh until she reached the pillowy curve of her chest. She could slip her hand under the loose tank top that Suzue was wearing without a bra to fondle the plump globe of one breast, rolling her palm over it and catching the nipple between her fingers. She could tweak it, pinching it just a little and make Suzue gasp and bite her lip even as she arched her body into Rin’s touch. She could do a lot of things.

She rolled the fabric of the tank up, bunching it over her girlfriend’s breasts because she liked to watch her chest heave in her pleasure, to watch her breasts roll as she curved her back to press herself against Rin. And it let Rin press her lips in the valley between them, resting her face there for a moment before following the defined line of her stomach, watching the muscles flutter under her lips, ticklish.

Suzue’s body was hard planes and soft curves, bigger in some places than Rin’s and smaller in others and Rin liked the way some of them were different. The way the definition in her stomach petered out into a softness over her lower belly where Rin’s was flat and taut. The way her waist curved in more than Rin’s and her breasts were larger, but their shoulders were the same width, so that when Rin lay over her, their chests were in line. It felt like they were made to fit against each other and she liked that.

A soft giggle was her reward - Suzue always had been sensitive there and Rin had known since they were children that she could win a tickle fight if she went for Suzu’s stomach. It made her feel playful, even more so than before and she nuzzled the skin there with her nose, blowing softly to elicit more giggling laughter and making Suzue curl around her. Rin couldn’t help but chuckle at that, but stopped when she felt fingers tug her hair, pushing her down just that little bit further so her head was right between her legs. And it was easy to see the dampness in her panties, a testament to just how hot and heavy their make out session had gotten her. Rin mouthed her through the fabric, tracing the mound of flesh underneath with her lips, feeling Suzue shiver in anticipation and roll her hips up. Right now though, the knickers were in her way.

A few shuffled moments later, the pants were no longer an impediment and Rin was free to lap at the moist folds of her girlfriend’s crotch, licking a long line up to her clit and suckling at it. Suzue let out a shuddering sigh at that, one hand clutching at her breast as the other fisted the sheets beneath them.

“Rin…!”

Rin could see her thighs trembling and grinned to herself. With a girlfriend so responsive, she couldn’t help but feel like a don. Looking up, she could see Suzue biting her lip, face flushed and teal eyes heavy lidded with pleasure. And it was all because of Rin.

She cupped her hands under her thighs and used her thumbs to spread her pussy lips open and grinned up at Suzue, eyes sparkling merrily.

“Itadakimasu!”

She didn’t wait for the exasperated huff she knew was coming, or the swat of the hand on the back of her head, before delving in, pressing her tongue flat against her opening before pushing it into her vagina. As she curled her tongue up, she could feel Suzue arch beneath her as the action surprised a loud moan from her, deep and guttural. Her hips were rocking and it was taking her some effort to keep from clenching her legs around Rin’s head.

Rin loved it. Suzue had a taste all of her own, sweet and musky, and Rin lapped it up, using her tongue to explore every curve of her inner walls and pressing in as deep as she could as they opened up around her. When Suzue tilted her hips up, Rin could press deeper, but it also made her tighter. And when her tongue could go no further, she used her hands, pushing in one finger, then two, scissoring them in and out around the movement of her tongue.

“Oooooh, yessss. Mmmmm, feels good, Rin. You feel so good.”

Suzue couldn’t seem to stop moaning, a vocal appreciation of everything Rin was doing and it made her feel so smug and so excited. Every reaction of Suzu’s body made her own pussy feel wetter, a throbbing between her legs that grew more urgent with every groan that fell from her girlfriend’s lips. She pressed her hips down against the mattress and pressed her legs together to get some relief, wanting to reach down and rub her own clit.

But Suzue was close, she could feel it in the way her passage was pulsing around her tongue and fingers, wide and grasping, and in the way she was rolling her hips up to pull her in deeper. Rin knew without having to look that her head was thrown back, her eyes scrunched shut, and her toes were curling, a litany of meaningless sounds escaping her. So she sped up the motion of her fingers and pressed her tongue flat against the upper curve of her passage, close to her sweet spot as she opened her wider with the thumb of her other hand. And just as she felt the shudder of her orgasm ripple through her, her moans turning to shaky gasps, she pulled her mouth away from her vagina to suck at the flushed nub of her clit, crooking her fingers right up against her g-spot at the same time.

Suzue clenched tight around her, squeezing her fingers so hard that Rin thought she might never let go, her body taut and trembling. But Rin held, only relenting when she thought Suzue was on the cusp of oversensitivity, the pleasure verging on too much and becoming overwhelming. She released her clit, but didn’t remove her fingers until a while after Suzue had stopped spasming around her, happy to watch her chest heaving with a sharp-toothed grin on her face as she came down from the high and fought to regain her breath.

Rin waited until Suzue’s breathing had calmed and her eyes fluttered open to pull her fingers out of her, gleaming wet from her climax. She made sure Suzue was watching as she brought them to her lips, licking them clean with a slow deliberation that kept the flush on Suzue’s cheeks from abating.

“I ate well! Thanks for the meal!” She grinned.

Suzue groaned, head falling back onto the pillow. She curled it over her face to hide it. “Why is it, whenever wee screw around, you get that smug look on your face - like you think you’re some kind of…Casanova. You shouldn’t get so cocky every time you make me cum - it’s not like it’s new anymore.”

Rin laughed and clambered on top of her again, pulling the pillow away to unveil the flushed pout on her face.

“I can’t help it. You’re always so quiet with everyone else, but you’re like this with me - and I’m the only one who gets to see it. It makes me feel like a fucking boss. And anyway, you like it when I’m cocky, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up changing Sousuke's name for this because I quite liked someone's suggestion. Hope you like and comments would be lovely!


End file.
